Maisie Lockwood and the Indoraptor NSFW Porn
by ThisMansIsSkrill
Summary: Maisie Lockwood has a nice encounter with the Indoraptor


Maisie runs around the corner trying to escape Eli and Henry's, seems to be a dead end. Maisie turns around to see them walk and stop and argue about Blue and the next Indoraptor, Eli agrees to help and Wu walks of shortly after followed by Eli. Maisie hadn't noticed the red caution mark behind her.

Silently, the arm of the dark hybrids reaching out to gaps in the steel bars. Claws ready to strike, Maisie still not noticing keeps walking back trying to take everything in. The beast with "his" reptile arm swipes her within a second pulling to the jail like cell, Maisie being small gets pulled nearly right through the bars, hitting her head not too hard but enough to knock her out for a few seconds.

Now that she's in the cage with him/it, the Indoraptor holding her with one arm up high on its back legs leans in to smell her scent, this hunting machine was engineered to be able to track things with the help of its scaled nose. The Indoraptor can smell more than fear on the small child, it moves its nose from the top of her body slowly making down, stopping at her crotch. Intrigued the Indoraptor using one of its long sharp claws to slowly pull at her blue jeans. With a bit of effort, they slice and tear.

One of Maisie's eyes slowly opens to only be shut for another second and reopen, an attempt at screaming is made but her, but nothing comes out, too shocked and too much for her brain to handle. Staring right into her eyes are the cold ones of the beast holding her, piercing her. More fright fills her mind as she feels the coldness on her legs, Maisie looks down to see them 2 meters below her, shredded. Staring back and the Indoraptor who is almost slobbering her, that's when Maisie feels a bump on her torso.

[Picture]

This finally allowed her to scream, although no one is around to hear her anymore. A foot long red pinkish dog like dino shaft ready for action, it erupted from it scaled slit. With no hesitation the Indoraptor leans its body back, aimings its package towards the forbidden fruit between her thighs that it pushed open with its other monster like arm . Maisie now crying, tears dripping on to the floor, her heart was beating faster and on the verge of passing out. She makes an attempt at stopping the ravenous creature by continuingly knocking its snout, as if no harm was done, a steel wall, the edge of its shaft hits the entrance of Maisie's untouched sanctuary. Its instincts were controlling it now, Maisie mind was swelling with fear, she had almost no contact with the outside world, no one had told her anything of anything like this, she only knew what she had previously discovered during the year while in her room all alone.

She could feel it slide past her panties and start penetrating her pussy. Nothing could stop it now, only minimal pain for the tip but it kept creeping in centimeter by centimeter until inches ceased her. Only the Indoraptors precum lubed her up, helping it slither in. When was it going to stop? She thought and cried to herself, it suddenly stopped, something stopped it, she looked down with tears filling her vision, the bulge in stomach shown through her unzipped red jumper was beyond noticeable, the pulsing of its shaft sent shivers up her spine. It started to slide back out. Has it stopped? She thought to herself with tears starting to slightly clear. With no warning it pushed and forced its way back in with tremendous power, nearly braking Maisie. Her sharp cry of pain when unnoticed by the foul beast. Pumping in and out of her, inches of the bumped/ribbed rod at a time, it seemed too much for her to handle.

[Picture]

The Indoraptor was grunting and growling with pleasure, Maisie still facing up and towards it started feeling a difference in the pain she was having. Its texture was doing something strange to her mind, her clitoris being affected everytime the Indoraptor pushes itself in and its underside brushes against it. She was beginning to feel pleasure, it felt like she was right between heaven and hell. Her hormones were filling the cage, this was making the Indo more boundless, continuously slamming into her small body. Her tunnel was starting to be lubricated. The Indo started to cut and scratch her unintentionally, more pain for her.

Thump, it was getting boring.

He moved and shoved her against the wall, having to slip out for a second giving Maisie relief and lack of pleasure. It was more difficult for him to figure out how to get back into her nether region, Maisie looking behind her and could the determination and curiosity in its eyes "what is this thing?", she thought to herself. Instead of ramming her door down, it tried its curios raptor side, he grinded his shaft against her, rocking back and forth. Maisie could feel his precum splatter on her back, it was if it was a message, it was soothing for her, almost calming and distracting her from what had just happened and what has not been completed.

[Picture]

It kept on grinding between her breasts, providing more arousal to Maisie, she looks up at him, her mind fading, clouding and now her mind was slipping off course causing her to let out a bit of saliva. The shaft started to climb high up her body, slowly making its way to another entrance of hers. Maisie felt its tip brush against her soft lips, she let it slip in between them, this might of been the closest to having the control she had so far. She could feel it spiked tips of its head rubbing on the inside of her mouth, giving it a small suckle she could see it shudder, this went on for about a minute. Maisie had started to use her hands too, to help her perform her act on the towering beast, she kept on stroking him, the heat started to form in its rod. It was erupting, before she had a chance to back down with his beastly hand and arm it felt the back of her head and forcefully shoved it towards its own crotch, equaling to Maise having its oversized cock fling down her throat and causing her to gag on it, her eyes swelled up in an instant and her mind turning to mush.

The high screech roar of the Indoraptor could be heard by all the other dinos in the perimeter in their cages, it was also showing its dominance and what was rightfully his. Ropes of its cum flowed down her throat like a current of the ocean, trying to swallow it all Maisie kept on coughing, it started to spill out between he lips and the shaft, eventually through her nose which was unpleasant for her. Taking his time, the Indoraptor pleased so far, it slowly pulls his member out. Maisie felt it slosh around, coughing and crying "More".

With her knees collapsing before her she grasped onto one of his legs. The Indoraptor confused by her behavior edged away, it walked over to the gate with hands on the bars peering out. Maisie regaining her strength manages to walk over to him, she raises her hand to the side of his neck and slowly makes her way, dancing down his spiked back. She could see light reflect if its scales as it shudders. "What am I doing? I can slip back through these bars if I'm quick enough". Emerging into her vision was his rod, ready once again, "That's why" as she started to become more aroused. Once hard, he moved over Maisie, blocking most light and striking fear into her heart.

He bent her over and inspected, the hole with all its glory or a new challenge? Taking in from the rear, he guides his shaft towards her other entrance. Unaware of what was going through its head she was acting frisky, ready, ecchi. He slid his tip into the tight hole, filling Maisie with confusion and fright, she didn't know it was going to go there. It sunk deeper and deeper into her tight canal. Almost too much for her, even the Indoraptor, letting herself be attacked like this because she knew it would get better on her end. It squeezed his way in while the ribs pleasuring every inch of her inside until it got to once again, a current unbreachable wall. A rhythm started as he started to thrust, it stretched her to the limits she felt as if she was burning and he face was blushed with paint.

Maisie was now moaning and groaning with pleasure, this had been the thing she had been longing for, he kept on pumping in and out. This causing her to become wetter than before, if you were to take out the sound of the two going at it you would hear the constant drip of her essence. Heating up she let out her first orgasm out of her rear before, causing her to spray on the Indoraptor abit, she squeezed around his rod ravaging his mind, this brought him to his limit. He took one last thrust. Maisie shouted as her the hair on the back of her head perked up, a knot. Trying to push herself off of him, quickly realizing it was painful and pointless. Another load of its cum began to pump into her causing her to swell up. The Indoraptor began to lie down with his knot still embedded inside of her. He curled around her, a pant turned into a yawn. It almost instantly fell asleep leaving Maisie with her thoughts. "Is anyone going to find me? Is it ok if I fall asleep?" She decided it was worth the risk and enjoyed the warmth the Indoraptor produced all followed his actions, slowly passing out.

*Somewhere else in the estate* "Maisie? Maisie!" Eli and Iris yelling and searching for her, unaware of what had happened right beneath them

Part four - The Indoraptor rolled over as she crawled over with lust in her eyes, lifting herself on to him, with his shaft rubbing against her stomach. "My turn big boy"

The Indoraptor now awakened perks his head up look around, nothing out of ordinary for him. Looking back down to see his sleeping claimed mate. He slowly pulls out his soft non-erect cock out of her red pussy somehow managing not to wake her up get a reaction of a purr by her. Using his strong front legs (or arms) he grabs on to the brick wall,

scratching it with bits of rubble falling down to the cold ground. Lurching of the small sleeping girl he crawls into a new position and aims his head towards her crotch.

His red moist tongue escapes past his rigged teeth, introduced to the surrounding cold air, it takes one swipe of the tongue brushing over both entrances which causes

Maisie to awake with a sharp yelp. Maisie sitting up in an instant to be greeted with the low glare of the Indoraptor. He flicks his tongue up and down her slit and brushing over her clitoris with a result of her releasing a low moan. Teasing her. Wasting no time he softly penetrates her pussy with his tongue as Maisie tenses up and tightens around it.

Maisie moans grow louder as she feels his long tongue explore inside of here cavern, while rubbing against her walls. He took one deep stride into her, he could feel her every heartbeat, he felt the warmth surround his tongue the more aroused she became. The taste stained his mind as he continued to pleasure her. Maisie looked down to see her lower stomach moving as his tongue moved around inside, she was loving this, this feeling. Moans and cries filled the cave with the scent of her lust as her juices squirted around and his tongue, he felt her walls clench and tightened, his tongue receded and slipped out of her opening and back to his mouth, he savored her taste.

Maisie felt like she had been taken to heaven, she had never felt anything like this before yesterday, her mind was racing and she still had more to explore. As she sat up and pulled his head closer and she whispered in his ear "Thank you for that really, but I think you have been missing out, how about I let you in on it" she scratched his scaly neck. Taking the chance she kissed the remaining tongue that was outside. The Indoraptor nodded, only being able to tell what she meant by her tone and actions. Maisie stood up and gestured him to allow her to do what was needed, he turned to his side, Maisie's continues lust grew inside of the head, she was to busy thinking of what she could do to think if she should. His tail gently wrapped around her, urging her forwards, getting down on her knees she and leaned forward, she used two fingers to rub the top of his slit to show that she was ready. Continuing to rub his slit until her hand was greeted with a small knob that had started to make its way out, she smiled knowing that it was working. It continued to grow before her eyes, it bypassed her hand size until it was twice the length. She opened her mouth and took a long lick starting from the base to end at the top, he felt her tongue slide up his shaft causing a little groan from the beast, a small drip of his precum escaped his rod, Maisie licked it up (still unsure of the taste).

She laid a hand around the head of his rod, taking it slowly she carefully slid her hand down to the base, she earned a moan, she continued to slide up and down again, bumping over the heads spikes, each stroke seemed to make him harder and harder. She leaned in closer and opened her mouth to take another lick, she swirled her tongue around the head, she could see the Indoraptor shudder in pleasure. Finally taking the head of the shaft as it proceeded into her mouth, only now was she noticing his taste, she found it quite sweet and had her wanting more. As Maisie was pleasuring his head she used to hand for the jerk the rest of his rod for more stimulation. The Indoraptor watched his shaft disappear over and over again as it were to be engulfed by her, he was very fond of his new mate, kind of proud of how well she was doing. He reached out with his black scaled arm and brushed her hair out of the way to allow him to see her beautiful pale face. She tried to take in as much as she could, the head itself being three inches, while rest of it eight inches, she managed to get another three in her small mouth. Maisie could feel it bump into the back of her throat, she continued so suck on it as more precum splurted in her mouth, she wrapped her tongue around him, going over every nook and cranny on his shaft. The saliva and precum slowly kept on spilling out every time she took him in. Maisie spare hand explored down between he thighs, they found her slit, she stuck her index finger in while the others grinding against her clit, she started to pump them in and out and finally added a second and then a third. She was preparing herself for her later plans. The Indoraptor noticed and was happy that she was also enjoying this experience. He sensed the inedible coming, so did Maisie. She quickly came "Emmph" and fastened on the Indoraptor, the heat built up on his shaft as it started to twitch in her mouth. She slipped his shaft out just before he shot, leaving a long thicc trail of saliva from her mouth and tongue to his cock, until it broke and fell. Both were panting. She went back for one last nibble, to savor it. "I'm sorry but we're not finished yet," she said softly she still had an appetite, his growl came to a stop.

She once again leaned into the Indoraptor's head and opened his mouth, getting the idea so did the Indoraptor, she went in for a long, hard kiss, avoiding the spike. She wanted to share the flavor with him and the Indoraptor was unbothered by this. Kind of romantic she thought, but in some ways not really, he penetrated her mouth with his tongue looking for her, he wrapped his around hers. He slowly pulled out as they separated. "Well that was new and exciting, but there's more to get done". The Indoraptor knew where she was leading him and rolled over as she crawled over with lust in her eyes, lifting herself on to him, with his shaft rubbing against her stomach "My turn big boy" while biting her lip and trembling. It was her turn to be the one on top. She hovered herself over his shaft, she pushed his shaft down and sat on top. The Indoraptor was confused by this until Maisie started to rock her hips and grind against his shaft. She wanted to share their juices, their essence. The ridges of his shaft touched some of her most sensitive parts, she was almost squealing with excitement, she knew this was for an age beyond her, she knew that her body was not ready for this, that's what she liked about this, being naughty. He grandfather had said she has a cruel sense of humor just like her "mother". She wrapped her legs around his hip as she continued to pleasure both of them, precum kept spurting out all over himself, "How much do you have, guess I can say much i'm aso spilling mine everywhere". She finally decided that there was enough lubrication between the two. She was still excited, she remembered how good it felt but she still didn't know if it was the right thing to do, she sighed. She bypassed the thought and continued her actions. Maisie slowed down her grinding till a complete stop, the Indoraptor was disappointed but knew it was for the better, Maisie slid off his shaft so it stood up. It was awaiting, just like the Indoraptor was, sitting there, waiting for pleasure.

She lifted her self up above his shaft, she was nervous. She slowly lowered herself until both their regions kissed with a little smack sound. The first bit of the tip proceed in, instantly greeted by her warmth, Maisie tensed up, ready. She felt his tail bump against her should, he was trying encourage her, "Sorry I guess i'm still new to this sort of thing".

She carried on lowering herself-taking more in little but little. The Indoraptor was getting bored, he knew it was her time but he was anxious so he nudged her abit, he didn't mean to do it too hard though. The nuge caused Maisie to lose her handling and slip down, she took the whole shaft in up to the knot a second, Maisie yelp and the Indoraptor Winced at her little cri. She was nearing her limit in capacity, few tears had formed in her eyes from the pain, she knew it was going to get better. She raised herself up, to start again. She began to bounce up and down, feeling his shaft be taken in and released every time was an amazing feeling for her once the pain stopped. "oh god" she was enjoying it more and more now, the cell was filled with the sound of them mating and her smacking down onto the Indoraptor. Maisie and the Indoraptor were both looking at her stomach fascinated when watching it move as he kept repeatedly entering her body, they both found it interesting, and hot knowing that so much of him was inside of her. Maisie started to become more greedy wanting more and more, she gathered more speed to her rhythm. Her silky brown hair was bouncing around now. Maisie hadn't noticed the coldness, after all, she still had no clothes on since the Indoraptor shredded them. The Indoraptor leaned forwars to wrap his tounge around her breasts, they had surpassed normal for her age anyway, you just never really get to see them most of the time. She moaned with the slightest touch, he was groping her with his tounge! "I guess he can't really do it with his hand and claws or he'll scratch me," she thought, her mind was racing and it was hard for her to even think. His tongue brushed over her delicate nipples, "Ahh" Maisie scratched. She couldn't keep her mouth closed, her jaw was open and she was drooling, it slid down between her breasts as the Indoraptor licked it up. The Indoraptor with every thrust made a hissing growl, it just intensifies as Maisie starts to roll her hips, this was where the end neared. Maisie felt him twitch inside of her, she leaned in for another deep kiss, his groan was silenced by the kiss, he took a final thrust and poped his not inside of her and erupted inside of her, Maisie loved his knot, none of his precious cum cold escape her, only the few stranglers. She could feel herself well up around the shaft. Shortly after Maisie came spraying all over him and the floor, both had been satisfied for the day (or night they couldn't tell). They continued to pant as a few minutes before he pulled his knot out, Maisie sharply yelped at the short pain, she felt the cum ooze out of her and spill on to the floor. It felt heavenly for her. The Indorapor also watched, they both got up and moved over to a clean spot of what was still left of the cell. Maisie sat down and curled up and wait, the Indoraptor accepted the invitation and curled around her and surrounding he in warmth. Maisie enjoyed this feeling, being loved by someone, she feels asleep to sound of him purring, shortly followed by him falling asleep too. He had satisfied her hunger


End file.
